Heroine Quest 4
<--Heroine Quest 3~~Heroine Quests~~Heroine Quest 5--> ---- Chapter 4: A New Threat Cost to Start: 1 Stamina Group Bonus: Leemo & Rufa. AP+10, DP+5, +25 HP whenever you move to a new node. Location:Mysterious Mountain Enemies Encountered: Orc Warrior, Goblin Assassin, Orc Berserker, Orc Captain Objective: Find the location of the forward Orc base. Reward: Unlock Orc Camp, 1 Shaman Totem, and 10 Smith Tokens ---- Dialogue: Leemo are in purple, Rufa is in green, Enemies are in red Rufa: "The Orcs in the northeast are up to something. I've already spotted their scouts in the mountain. If we don't put a stop to their attack plan, all the residents in the vicinity will be harmed!" Leemo: "I can't believe the orcs are this close to our territory! Is there a way to find out the location of their forward base?" Rufa: "I don't have any intel on that yet. But if we can intercept the scout group in the mountain now, we should be able to locate their forward base." Leemo: "Then what are we waiting for?" ~~ Enter Mysterious Mountain ~~ Move to yellow tile Orc Warrior: "Humans! Catch humans!" Leemo: "Can't believe they are just swaggering like this in our mountains. Let's see who is gonna catch who now!" Fight: Orc Warrior Rufa: "Careful! There are more of them coming!" "Wait! They are regrouping and retreating back into the woods!" Move to next red tile Rufa: "Watch out for Goblin traps!" Event: There are goblins hidden on both sides of the forest, throwing two different colored leaf bombs! #Focus on dodging red bombs #Focus on dodging green bombs #You managed to dodge all of the red bombs! You were hit by the green bombs though! Someone is Poisoned #You managed to dodge all of the green bombs! You were hit by the red bombs, though! -80 Hit Points OR # # You couldn't even dodge the green bombs! You were bombarded by both red and green bombs! -100 Hit Points. Someone in the group is Poisoned! Move to next yellow tile Leemo: "These annoying goblins! If we don't hurry, the orcs will get away! Fight: Goblin Assassin Leemo: "What now? Did we lose track of them?" Rufa: "Not yet, they should be hiding in the forest around the fountain. We should still be able to catch up! Move to next yellow tile Orc Berserker: "Petty human! No passing unless human walk over orc dead body!" Fight: Orc Berserker Move to Destination tile Rufa: "That should be their captain, take him down!" Orc Captain: "How human know about orc here? Now orc must kill human to keep secret!" Fight: Orc Captain Orc Captain: "Awww! Urgghh! Let orc go! If human let orc go now. orc give human one more chance to live! Rufa: "Tell us where your new forward camp is located!" Orc Captain: "Orc tell human nothing! NOTHING!" Leemo: "Rufa, let me handle this. Just give me a couple minutes with him alone. I'll call you guys when I am done." Orc Captain: "Hmm? Wait! Other humans stay here, please! Hammer human here is very scary! Heeeeeey! Commmme back!" Leemo: "You sure you don't want to tell me anything?" Orc Captain: "...................!!!" Quest Complete! Leemo: "He said the camp is hidden in this location... Oh, and he drew a map with directions to get there. I released him since he behaved well." Rufa: "So that's where their camp is hidden! That's actually near Demon territory. No wonder I couldn't pinpoint its exact location before. You've managed to squeeze so much valuable information from that orc alone! How did you do it, Leemo? Can you teach me, please?" Leemo: "Ha ha... W-Well... I am not sure if I know how to teach that..." Category:Mysterious Mountain Category:Quests Category:Heroine Quests